C A F F E I N E
by kjbel
Summary: Hanya drabble singkat tentang seorang Kris yang kecanduan kopi, bagaimana Tao mengatasi kebiasan buruk kekasihnya itu? [YAOI! KRISTAO! FANTAO! DRABBLE!]


Caffeine

.

.

.

".

.

.

* * *

Caffeine

Author: Kjbel

Cast: Kris,Tao, and etc

Rating: T

Lenght: Drabble

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita ini milik saya namun tidak untuk cast.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Caffeine

* * *

"Gege ayolah, kau masih minum minuman beracun itu?"

Dua orang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah berjalan berdampingan. Dilihat dari postur tubuh mereka, pemuda dengan surai hitam jauh lebih pendek daripada pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Banyak gadis-gadis melirik mereka dengan pandangan genit. Bahkan ada yang hampir mencolek pinggang pemuda bersurai hitam–namun gagal karena pinggang pemuda itu tengah dikuasai oleh lengan kekar pemuda di sebelahnya– dan tentu saja, ia mendapat deathglare gratis dari pemuda pirang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pinggang ramping pemuda manis itu.

"Zi Tao, ini hanya kopi."

"Kau sering tak bisa tidur karena kau terus meminum cairan pahit ini!"

"Tapi akhirnya aku bisa tidur juga kan?"

"Ya–"

"–dengan menyelinap masuk ke kamarku dan memeluk tubuhku sampai aku tak bisa bernafas."Cibir Tao kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Kris hanya bisa terkekeh melihat reaksi manis kekasihnya, tangan besarnya mengacak-ngacak surai hitam tao gemas, aroma kayu manis menguar saat Kris mengacak-acak surai tao. Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Kris sangat suka memeluk Tao. Tao mempunyai bau kayu manis yang menguar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya. Bagi Kris, Tao adalah candu baginya.

"Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak, aku tak suka minuman pahit."ujar Tao singkat, ia masih kesal karena Kris tak pernah mendengar pendapatnya. Kopi memiliki kadar kafein lebih tinggi dari teh, jika dikonsumsi secara berlebihan dapat menyebabkan jantung berdebar, hipertensi, insomnia dan masalah kesehatan lainnya. Tentu saja Tao tak ingin kekasihnya menderita penyakit-penyakit itu, tapi kenapa kekasihnya yang pintar dalam segala hal itu tak pernah memikirkan kesehatan tubuhnya sedikit pun?

"_Baby_, kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Tao sarkastik.

"Jangan marah-marah, nanti kau tak imut lagi." Kris mencubit pipi tembam tao, tangan kananya merengkuh pinggang tao lebih erat dari sebelumnya, pasalnya dia _takut_. Kris? Seorang Wu Yi Fan takut terhadap kekasihnya sendiri? Alasan kenapa Kris takut pada kekasihnya karena ia tak mau dompetnya berlubang _lagi_. Sudah cukup minggu lalu ia membuat Tao ngambek dan itu sukses membuat lubang besar di dompetnya. _Sudah cukup_.

"Aku tak akan marah–"

Kris menghela nafas lega.

"–kalau Gege melakukan _aegyo_ sekarang."

"Apa?"

"_Aegyo_, **sekarang**." Tao menekan kata 'sekarang' dengan sadis. Kris harus melakukan aegyo–suatu hal yang amat dibencinya–di tengah jalan dengan keadaan ramai seperti ini. Ok, lebih baik Tao menguras seluruh tabungannya daripada harus mempermalukan harga dirinya di tengah orang banyak seperti ini.

"B–baby.."

"Kalau Kris Ge tak mau ya su–"

"Bbuing~ Bbuing.."

Krik.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau kaku sekali Ge!" Tao tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Kris hanya menundukan wajahnya. Ia merasa kesal, malu dan yang paling penting–

–ia merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

Seketika, Kris berjalan dengan murung. Ia bahkan melepaskan rengkuhannya dari pinggang ramping tao. Tao yang melihatnya tersenyum jahil, ia menjijitkan tubuhnya dan–

Cup.

"Eh–?"

"Itu hadiah untuk Gege karena sudah menjadi anak baik." Tao mengusap-usap surai madu kris dengan lembut–maaf maksudku dengan jahil–setelah menjulurkan lidahnya, ia berlari sekuat tenaganya meninggalkan Kris yang masih bengong. Kris memegangi pipi sebelah kananya,_ panas_.

"Wu Zi Tao–"

"Kenapa kau mencium pipiku? Kenapa tak sekalian bibirku? Kembali kau bocah panda!" sahut Kris setengah berteriak, setelah sadar bahwa ia berteriak dan membuat semua pejalan kaki melihat ke arahnya sambil berbisik-bisik, ia mempercepat jalannya demi menghindari tatapan aneh dari pejalan kaki yang melintas. Pasalnya selama setahun mereka berpacaran mereka belum pernah berciuman. Kalau Kris tak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya, ia sudah mencium bibir _peach_ kekasihnya sebanyak ribuan kali. Namun, karena kekasihnya masih belum siap untuk melakukan _first kiss_ mereka, ia mengalah dan menunggu sampai Tao siap. Benar-benar kekasih yang perhatian bukan?

.

.

.

Tao berguling-guling di atas kasur miliknya, ia memikirkan bagaimana cara mengurangi kebiasaan buruk kris yang mengkonsumsi kopi secara berlebihan. Namun sudah hampir sepuluh menit ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin insomnia kris bertambah parah, ia tak ingin

"Tao-er~"

Oh tidak.

"Kau tau di mana Xiao Lu?"

"Tak tahu, pergilah." Bukannya malah menutup pintu dan pergi, namun pemuda bermarga 'Oh' itu malah duduk di samping Tao dengan wajah penasaran. Apa yang membuat panda garang ini berubah menjadi panda pendiam dengan wajah tertekuk?

"Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, pergilah aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu, Hyung?"

"Tumben kau memanggilku Hyung, bocah cadel?" sekarang Sehun malah tiduran di samping pemuda panda itu, seakan ia tak tahu apa akibat yang ia dapat jika kekasih tao yang amat–sangat protektif melihat ini. Ia akan habis.

"Baiklah panda garang, kenapa denganmu?"

"Aku benar-benar tak ingin _diganggu_, lebih baik kau pergi sekarang–oh ya panggil aku Hyung, kumohon."

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kris Hyung?" _Skakmat._

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangannya bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "T–tidak kok." Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan "Kau buruk dalam berbohong Hyung.." Tao mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan keras, tentu saja itu sukses membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya–"

.

.

.

Kris berdecak kesal, mata elangnya–yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan lipatan-lipatan hitam di bawahnya–melihat jam tangannya bolak-balik dengan perasaan cemas sekaligus kesal. Seharusnya Tao sudah datang sejam yang lalu, namun kenapa ia belum datang? Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka terlambat, malah biasanya ia datang lebih awal daripada waktu yang ditetapkan. Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kris segara menepis jauh-jauh pikiran jeleknya. Kekasihnya merupakan atlet wushu, ia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya baik-baik.

"Ge–_hosh_–maafkan–aku–_hosh_–terlambat."

"Tak apa–tapi tumben sekali kau terlambat?"

"I–itu, aku.." Tao tergagap, ia benar-benar gugup. Ia tak bisa tidur semalaman, kata-kata Sehun masih berdenging di dalam telinganya. Apa mungkin cara itu efektif untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan kris meminum kopi secara berlebihan?

"Hm?"

"A–aku tadi malam merasa melihat hantu di balkon kamarku."

"Cih, pantas kemarin kau mengunci pintu kamarmu. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tidur tanpa mememelukmu. Lihat kantung mataku."

Tao hanya dapat meminta maaf sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kris hanya mendecih pelan, ia hendak menyeruput kopi robusta miliknya sebelum–

"Gege.."

"Hm?"

Cup.

Mata Kris membulat dengan lebar.

Tao mengecup bibirnya.

Tepat di bibirnya.

Apa ini mimpi? Oh, tolong cubit aku.

Tao hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia berusaha menutupi rona merah di kedua pipi tembam miliknya. Sesekali ia mengintip bagaimana reaksi Kris sekarang, namun ekspresinya sama; terdiam, tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"G–Ge maafkan aku! Aku hanya mencoba saran Sehun, katanya kalau aku mencium bibirmu maka kau akan berhenti meminum kopi.."

Kris masih terdiam tanpa suara.

"K–katanya kalau aku mencium bibirmu kau akan menghilangkan kecanduanmu pada kopi dan–_hmmph_!"

Tao tersentak, sekarang Kris melumat bibir _peach_ miliknya dengan kuat. Tao berusaha mendorong kuat bahu kris karena ia kehabisan oksigen akibat ciuman kasar yang diberikan kekasih madunya tersebut. Pemuda pirang itu tak menghiraukan Tao dan kembali ke aktivitasnya melumat bibir_ peach _tao.

Manis.

Bibir tao terasa manis dan kenyal.

Ia menyukainya.

Sangat.

"G–Ge–_mmph_!–aku–butuh–_hosh_–oksigen!"

Akhirnya Kris menghentikan ciuman kasar mereka, Tao tengah menetralkan nafasnya agar bisa kembali seperti normal. Bibir pemuda itu basah sehingga membuat kesan tersendiri yang membuatnya terlihat em–seksi. Pipinya merona hebat, seakan ia baru saja dimasukan ke dalam oven. Oh jangan lupakan matanya yang terlihat berair karena kegiatan panas mereka.

"Tao."

"Y–ya?"

"Aku berjanji tak akan meminum kopi lagi."

"B–benarkah?" Ucap Tao lega, ternyata Sehun benar. Mungkin besok ia akan membelikan ram–

"Tapi, setiap hari aku akan _memakan_ bibirmu."

–yeon.

"Bibirmu bagaikan pengganti caffeine yang merupakan candu bagiku, sekarang bibirmu adalah pengganti caffeine. Kalau aku tak _memakan_ 'caffeine' baruku maka aku akan mati."

"Hah?"

"Maksudmu setiap hari kita melakukan hal seperti tadi?"

Kris mengangkat dagu lancip tao, ia menatap lekat-lekat iris hitam tao dengan mata elangnya. Kemudian ia membisikan sesuatu Tao;

"Mungkin lebih, kau yang mengawali hal ini baby~"

"M–maksudmu?"

"Kau membuatku hilang kendali, sayang." Demi seluruh panda yang ada di dunia ini, karakter kris yang lembut dan dingin sekarang tergantikan oleh karakter yang mempunyai kadar kemesuman di atas rata-rata.

Ingatkan Tao untuk menendang bokong sehun nanti.

* * *

F I N

* * *

a/n:

Selesai dengan gajenya XD entah kenapa otak gue bisa kepikiran hal seperti ini/? mungkin efek karena nonton video di meipainya si abang panda/? Gile, waktu dia nyanyi lagunya Jay Chou yang tornado itu feelnya sedih banget T^T apalagi waktu buka translationnya, huwaaa KT ;-;v Gue kangen banget ama moment-moment manis si abang panda sama si akang naga, karena sangking kangen makanya jadi demen buat ff manis–tapi gagal–kaya gini T^T /curcol lu Thor/ oh ya buat yang minta sequel 'Fate' kayaknya gak bisa dalam waktu dekat deh, soalnya banyak ujian ;-; Author cuma bisa bikin drabble singkat kayak gini doang untuk sementara, maaf kalau ada salah kata atau semacamnya. Mind to RnR :)


End file.
